It is common in hydrocarbon wells to perform well operations requiring a temporary plug of the axial passageway through a tool or tool string. For example, such barrier plugs are used in setting packers, testing the tubing string, etc. Recently, the industry has developed degradable or dissolvable plugs, or plugs otherwise removable in situ. The degradable plugs can be of various materials and degraded using various methods. A common method is to degrade a soluble plug using a fluid, often water. Since the plugs are often degradable upon contact with tubular fluids, such as wellbore or treatment fluids, the degradable plug is initially isolated from such fluids. The isolation is removed, for example, using rupture discs or other temporary covers. Some methods use ERD assemblies actuated hydraulically, by pressure pulses propagated through the wellbore fluid, etc. There remains a need for other actuating methods in conjunction with degradable barrier plugs.